jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41
thumb|right __TOC__ Die Top 50 Bearbeiterliste 50 Bild Du ich hab eine Frage zu dem Bild wo Kenobi, Anakin usw. mit der Macht vereint sind. Bei der letzten Version: Wer is der Mensch im Hintergrund? Finwe 20:03, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Meinst du das Bild auf meiner Benutzeseite?--Yoda41 Admin 20:21, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist Yoda41^^. Und Yoda: Du hast über 17.000 edits^^. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 20:23, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::In beiden Punkten geb ich Asajj recht ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 20:24, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ok danke, aber dazu hab ich dann noch ne frage zu dem bild^^. Warum wurde der Anakin verjüngert? Also am Anfang ist er alt aber dann wieder jung. Finwe 11:19, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja das ist dir gut aufgefallen! Diese Szene zu verändern war der größte Fehler den die in den Special Editions machen konnten. Die neue Version davon ist so behindert und sinnlos, dass es weh tut, die SE zu sehen....--Yoda41 Admin 13:30, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ja ist es eigendlich auch, da Yoda und Obi-Wan sich ja auch nicht in ihren jungen zustand zurück verwandeln! Die sollten das mal wieder rückgänig machen ist echt schwachsinn, das gerade Darth Vader, eine Halb Maschine, plötzlich als Machtgeist jung wird! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:38, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ja da haben die Produzenten echt nicht nachgedacht, beseonders wenn man es so betrachtet, dass nur Luke diese Geister sieht, da er so stark in der Macht ist. Er sieht diese Personen, die ihm nahestanden, so wie er sie kannte. Woher soll er denn wissen, wie sein Vater vor seiner Geburt aussah. Das ist so krank ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 13:41, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Echt dumme Szene und die Szene wo Greedo als erstes schießt finde ich persöhnlich auch irgendwie dumm! Ich kann nicht glauben das ein so erfahrener Kopfgeldjäger so derbe daneben schießt, ausserdem ist Han Solo da ja noch eine Art Verbrecher und hätte meines erachtens auch als erstes geschossen! Das hätte doch jeder gemacht oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:48, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja auch die Szene ist in der SE nicht besser als im Original!--Yoda41 Admin 13:50, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Glaub ich auch nich dass Greedo daneben schießen kann und dann auch noch aus der Entfernung! Finwe 14:07, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja die Szene mit Greedo ist echt dumm ich hätte ihn auch einfach so niedergeschossen. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:31, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Frage Hallo Yoda41, du hattest mal Interesse am Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg bekundet und ich wollte nur wissen, ob dieses Interesse noch besteht ? Periphalos :Im Prinzip schon, ich fand die Spielweise nur etwas kompliziert, und für soviel Zeitaufwand um mich da reinzufinden hab ich auf grund der uni im Moment keine zeit. Daher hatte ich überlegt selber ein Star Wars Rollenspiel aufzumachen, in Form eines Forums. Dafür such ich noch Helfer (Moderatoren) und natürlich Mitspieler.--Yoda41 Admin 18:13, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Also Foren RS haben wir allerdings auch anzubieten ^^ 89.182.157.92 Forum 89.182.157.92 :Echt du machst ein Spel Yoda41 cool, wenn du das fertig hast, dann würde ich mich über eine Meldung freuen. Boba 18:16, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja aber die sind dann alle schon so lange online, dass man sich lange reinlesen muss, um mitzukommen. Ich will daher ein Forum neu aufmachen, wo alle auf dem gleichen stand sind. Oder hab ihr Forenrollenspiele, die gerade erst starten?--Yoda41 Admin 18:17, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Das hört sich gut an Boba! Haben wir weitere potentielle Mitspieler?--Yoda41 Admin 18:18, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du kannst jederzeit eines starten..manchmal laufen zwei oder drei gleichzeitig, sind ja verschiedene einheiten 89.182.157.92 ::::"Haben wir weitere potentielle Mitspieler?" Eventuell, wenn mir das jemand mal erklärt. Cody 18:23, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich hätte auch book zu Spielen aber mal sehen;) --Der Heilige Klingone 18:24, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hey Nils, book heißt Buch und ist englisch ;) du meinst wohl bock ;) Wie das Spiel funktioniert weiß ich auch nicht, aber Yoda41 wird es sicherlich gleich erklären. Boba 18:26, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Schamlos meine seriöse Frage für eure Bettelei ausgenutzt..keinen Respekt die Leute. Macht doch ein eigenes Thema auf...*pfff* Periphalos 18:28, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wie soll ich das denn jetzt verstehen, als Beleidigung? Boba 18:29, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Hoffentlich nicht. @Boba: Blaster schussbereit?!^^ Cody 18:33, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Würde eventuell auch mitspielen! Ich habe auch Buch auf das Spiel!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:32, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Beleidigung, Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob normale Menschen nicht in der Lage sein können so etwas wie Respekt zu erkennen, etwas nicht zu machen, weil es vielleicht sehr plump und impertinent rüberkommt. Euch dürfte doch klar sein, das meine seriöse Frage durch euer Palaver zu einer Farce geworden ist. Obwohl die Logik eigentlich verlangt hätte, das ihr ein neues Thema aufmacht. Periphalos 18:48, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bitte?? Sag mal was soll denn das? Ich finde das richtig unverschämt, wieso soll deine Fragen zu einer Farce geworden sein? Jedem ist es erlaubt seine Meinung kund zu tun und sich an Diskussionen zu beteiligen. Ich finde es echt gemein von dir uns vorzuwerfen wir hätte keinen Respekt und uns auch noch vorzuschreiben wir sollen ein neues Thema aufmachen. Vor allen Dingen weil die Überschrift nichts spezielles anspricht und einfach nut Frage heißt. Boba 18:55, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Boba das war nett von dir, sniff ich habe bock immer so geschriben, also book. Und nie hat jemand etwas gesagt,danke! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:56, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Es ist kein Palaver, es ist genauso seriös und es sollte es nicht zur (Zitat:) Farce (Ende) werden. @Boba:Ich denke wir erschießen ihn nicht...tot nützt er uns nichts!^^ MfG Cody 18:57, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nun Boba, ich finde einen Einwand in solch einer Sache schon sehr ridikül, vor allem wenn du die Thematik objektiv betrachtest. Ich denke auch nicht das wir beide über das Thema Höfflichkeit und Respekt debattieren müssen. Meine Anfrage, bzw das Thema dazu, ist absolut Offensichtlich. Euer Lemma spiegelt etwas gleiches, in anderer Form wider und steht deswegen im Kontrast zu meiner Sache. Das ist unhöfflich und nimmt mir die Chance etwas effektiv zu bewirken. Natürlich darf jeder seine Meinung frei proklamieren, aber das hättest du auch mit zwei = und einem Wort machen können. Davon mal ganz abgesehen, lasse ich mich als imperialer Offizier von so einem Kopfgeldjägerabschaum nicht denunzieren *g* Periphalos 19:03, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Pass lieber auf wenn wir uns alle zusammen schließen und alle unsere Blaster Schuss bereit in deine Visage halten dann heulste doch!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:08, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::nach Bearbeitungskonlikt: ::Nun ich sehe das mal als eine Art Entschuldigung, die ich auch annehme und damit das hier nicht aus dem Ruder läuft, werde ich mich ebenfalls entschuldigen und deine Einwände akzeptieren. Und noch was, im Gegensatz zu Imperialen, folde ich keinem senilem alten Zirkusaffen sondern meiner Ehre;) Viele Grüße Boba 19:12, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Schluss Diskussion beendet! Vertragt euch wieder!--Yoda41 Admin 19:09, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Jetzt beruhigt euch doch, ist bestimmt nur ein missverständnis. Um Periphalos wunsch nachzukommen, werde ich ein neues Thema zum thema Rollenspiel eröffnen.--Yoda41 Admin 19:01, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Rollenspiel Um das ganze nochmal in einem anderen Thema zusammenzufassen. (hoffe Periphalos ist damit zufrieden und lässt die Kopfgeldjäger in ruhe, die bestimmt keine Böse absicht hatten!!!) Also ich plane ein Forumrollenspiel zum Thema StarWars aufzumachen und suche nach interessierten Mitspielern und wenn leute schon Erfahrung mit Rollenspielen haben auch Moderatoren und Admins fürs Forum.--Yoda41 Admin 19:08, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Tja, dann gehöre ich wohl zu denen, die überhaupt keine Ahnung davon haben... Bild:;-).gif Wie funktioniert denn sowas? MfG Kyle22 19:10, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Neueinsteiger können natürlich auch mitmachen. Ist nicht schwer und viel zu beachten gibts auch nicht.--Yoda41 Admin 19:11, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST)